degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Paige Michalchuk and the Sex Kittens (PMS)
Paige Michalchuck and the Sex Kittens (PMS) was a band formed by Paige Michalchuk, Terri MacGregor, and Ashley Kerwin in the first season of Degrassi: The Next Generation for a talent show. They performed once more in the second season, with the addition of Hazel Aden, but they permanently disbanded after their only performance. They were the second band in the Degrassi Franchise and the first all female one. History Originally a duet between Ashley and Terri, who anticipated to perform their one song during their school Cabaret event. The lyrics to their one song was written by Ashley and despite Terri's protests that the song's speed needed to be increased, Ashley insisted it was the right tempo. Due to lack of creative control, Terri would invite Paige to join their band, leading to the creation of P.M.S. The band was subject to much creative conflicts as Ashley wanted her lyrics to remain slow and striking, while Paige and Terri wanted a more flashy and popular approach. Remixing the song, Terri and Paige were confronted with an enraged Ashley. Eventually all agreeing to consult Terri's "mystic oracles", she lies, saying that the drawn card (the high priestess) means to "go with the new", when it really meant the contrary. Right before their Cabaret performance, Ashley discovers the true meaning of Terri's reading and after her warning for them to use the original version falls on deaf ears, she subsequently quits and refuses to perform the new piece. Now deciding their name to be simply "Paige and Terri", the duo perform with a warm, positive audience reception. Reconciling, Ashley admits to the levels of their pop version and accepts a invitation to their new band, Paige Michalchuk and the Sex Kittens/P.M.S. During a Pantene Pro-Voice songwriting contest, Terri and Paige decide to reform PMS for the prize, a demo CD and a trip to L.A. to perform live for record executives. However, due to them no longer being friends with Ashley, they lacked a singer-songwriter. Paige quickly replaced the missing slot by inviting Hazel Aden to join. Friction between Paige and Terri emerge, sparked by the anguish caused by Paige's rape. With Terri going to practice in their last year outfit, Paige sharply remarks that "cheesy pop chicks" were last year and that Terri shouldn't be so out of touch. Hazel settles their dispute telling them that they should just calm down and rehearse. Paige dislikes their optimistic love song, based on Terri's poem, and seeks help from Ashley. Reuniting Ashley to the band, Paige wanted a darker song tackling real-life issues. At the next practice, Ashley coincidentally writes a song about rape to the dislike of Paige, who wanted to use their other song. With Hazel suffering from polyps and thus not to able to sing, Ashley is chosen to sing the solo and chooses her rape song. Confronted in the hallway, Paige starts crying and Ashley realizes the difficulty Paige encounters with the new lyrics and decides to stay with the original one. When they're about to perform during the contest, Paige reveals her rapist, Dean, in the crowd and in a strong moment, decides to use Ashley's new lyrics. This drives off Dean and though they only got an honorable mention, Ashley and Paige rekindle their friendship, while the latter decides its time to talk to a counselor about the incident with Dean. Songs *"How Can I Be?" was written by James McGrath and Shelley Scarrow. The song was performed by Melissa McIntyre, Christina Schmidt, and Lauren Collins. *"Poor Thing" was written by James McGrath and Tassie Cameron. It was performed by all three girls with the addition of Andrea Lewis. Trivia *Ellie Nash was the only member of Hell Hath No Fury who was not previously a member of PMS. Conversely, Terri was the only member of PMS who did not later join Hell Hath No Fury. Appearances *'Cabaret' *'Shout (2)' Gallery pms.jpg tumblr_l5zgopMmad1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l4qcoyGICy1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l4qdzyiy2r1qc1tpr.jpg 22 (1).jpg 23 (3).jpg Wwuiuiw.png Tumblr inline nirs14SoAL1qapogg.png Tumblr inline nirs3ldnSk1qapogg.png Terri-hazel-paige1.png Ashley-snake-terri-paige.png Terri-paige-ashley.png Th degrassiS2E18 150.jpg Th degrassiS2E18 145.jpg AshleyPaigeHazelTerri.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Band Category:Music Category:Degrassi Music